Not everything's what it seems
by mfrox
Summary: Hikari Yagami is the captain of the Odaiba High cheerleading squad, beautiful and popular.Takeru Takaishi is a normal nonpopular boy. [full summary inside]
1. Chapter 1

desclaimer: we own anything

**

* * *

**

Summary: Hikari Yagami is the captain of the Odaiba High cheerleading squad, beautiful, popular, fashioned, almost every guy had a crush on her.

Takeru Takaishi is a normal student at Odaiba High; he wasn't part of any team, or popular. Even though he had very few friends, they were very good ones.

Keeping all this in mind, it wouldn't be surprising that they haven't met each other; but, fate wanted something different for these two, because something happened, they met and they even become very close friends.

What will happen when Takeru realizes he likes her more than just a friend? Will Hikari reject him? Will she share his feelings?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one **

It was Monday morning in Odaiba High. Takeru Takaishi was getting his stuff for the second period with his friends, Davis, Miyako and Ken, when Hikari Yagami, captain of the cheerleading squad, walked in front of them.

"Hey guys." Davis exclaimed "Hot cheerleader on the right"

Takeru rolled his eyes and kept on taking his stuff form his locker while Davis and Ken stared at her in awe.

Davis had always had a crush on her, even before she made it as cheerleader, unlike the other guys that realized that she even existed when she became a cheerleader.

"Man, I can't believe you still have a crush on her" Takeru said "She is quite good looking girl, but I guess she just another brainless superficial cheerleader that only thinks about how she looks, what clothes she's going to buy or what's the latest fashion." TK said in an annoyed tone

"Yes, I agree with Takeru" Miyako exclaimed.

"Hey, you don't even know her; you are no one to say those things about her." Davis said angrily.

"You don't know her either" Takeru said.

Takeru couldn't stand cheerleads, they seemed so superficial to him. And for him, that Hikari Yagami, or whatever her name was, was the worst, he couldn't believe, that some people actually liked her, he couldn't see anything special about her, she was just another cheerleader.

------------------------------------

Hikari was getting her stuff ready for the next class with her friends Mimi and Sora, who were cheerleaders as well.

"I hate math, let's skip class, what do you guys say?" Mimi suggested.

"I'm in" Sora exclaimed.

Both girls looked at Hikari.

"You know how I feel about skipping class, besides, math is not that bad" she said

"I know" Mimi exclaimed "But its boring! I rather hang out in the Art class"

"Yeah me too" Sora said agreeing with Mimi

"Yeah guys I would too but remember we have a test today so I suggest we go to class or else it's bye-bye cheerleading squad"

"I hate it when you're right" Sora and Mimi said at the same time.

"Yeah love you guys too" Hikari said as she closed her locker.

"So, are you guys up on going to the mall this Saturday?" Sora asked.

"Actually, I have to study for that Science exam on Saturday, but thanks for asking" Hikari answered.

Sora just rolled her eyes.

Hikari entered her math class alone and sat on the first desk she saw empty, as soon as she sat a lot of boys ran towards her and fought to sit next to her. Hikari was tired of things like this, sure this is what she always wanted, but sometimes she hoped that people would just like her for her, not because she was a cheerleader.

The teacher entered the room and started explaining the lesson and then he left them some class work.

"Maybe this is too tough for you Ms. Yagami, so just you can work with a partner" The teacher said.

"Thanks, but its ok I think I can do this by myself" Hikari replied

"No, dear, don't force your self to do things you can't that's not good for you" The teacher answered. Ms. Shimono, please help Mss. Yagami, and be patient it may take her some time to understand"

Hikari was sick of it, not only students, but also teachers thought she was stupid because she was a cheerleader, and it wasn't true, she was actually very intelligent.

---------------------------

Takeru entered the classroom and overheard some girl's conversation.

"Did you see what Hikari was wearing?"

"Yes, it was awesome; I wonder where she buys her clothes."

Takeru was getting annoyed by this because all he had been hearing all day was Hikari this, Hikari that, so he lost control of his emotions.

"Will you shut up!" He told them. "I bet that ifYagami wasn't a cheerleader you wouldn't' even notice her, besides, clothes doesn't make a person good, it just makes the person look better it doesn't hide the person's true self! I bet you that she can't tell the differences between nail polish and shoe polish, she's superficial and thinks she's better than other girls that aren't cheerleaders."

"What's your problem TK? What's with all this hatred on Hikari?" One of the girls asked him.

"I'm just sick of people always talking about her clothes or what cute she is and stuff I bet she isn't even as great as people think she is, I mean, I bet you that everyone here who obsesses over her hasn't even said more than 2 words to her and she's already running off" TK said sitting down in his desk as the girls just sat there quietly.

During lunch, he sat with Ken, Miyako and Davis; they were talking when Sora, Mimi and Hikari stand next to them.

"This table is for cheerleaders, football players and basketball players only." Mimi told them. "Are you one of those? I don't think so, so bye bye." Mimi said waving them off

"But..." Hikari tried to protest.

"Don't even think about it." Sora exclaimed.

Miyako, Ken and Davis stood up and sat on another table, but Takeru didn't.

"Excuse me." Sora said.

"Are you a basketball player? NO, are you a football player? NO." Mimi replied.

"Are you a cheerleader? No, so go away." Sora told him.

"I will sit where I want to." He said. "Besides, I got here first so, you go."

Mimi told him that the school had a social pyramid, in which cheerleaders, football players and basketball players were on the top, and people like him, on the bottom; and that technically, they ruled, so he had to do what they wanted.

"I don't care about your stupid pyramid; I'll sit here because I want to."

"I'm asking you nicely and I'm not usually a nice person so…" Mimi told him.

"Let the boy…" Hikari said.

"Shut up." Sora told her.

Mimi came closer to Takeru and threw his food to the floor.

"What a coincidence." Sora said. "You've already finish your lunch, and now you can go, so go. "

Takeru looked at them with fire in his eyes.

"I might have finished eating, but lunchtime isn't over yet and I like sitting here, so I'll stay, sorry." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Let's go, he's not going anywhere." Hikari said.

"You are right, let's go." Sora replied.

"You are going to pay for this." Mimi told him.

Mimi and Sora went to sit in another table, but Hikari stayed where Takeru was, gave him her pudding, told him she was sorry and went away.

As soon as Hikari left, Takeru picked the food from the floor, threw it to the rubbish can and sat again on the table, followed by his friends.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you did that." Miyako said. "Didn't you know who they were?"

"Yes, some stupid girls that think they can do what they want just because they jump, sing and wave pompoms."

"Hikari was so beautiful, and she wanted to help you." Davis said.

"Yeah sure, whatever Dai." Takeru answered

"She gave you her pudding." Ken told him.

"I bet it's just a facade to convince people that she's not only "beautiful, popular and well-dressed" but also a "nice" girl."

"Why do you have to be so negative?" Miyako asked.

"That's easy, because I hate her". Takeru answered.

On the other side, Sora and Mimi were talking about Takeru.

"That boy is so dead." Sora said.

"Yes, I hate him. I'm going to make Jyou make him regret what he did to us." Mimi said.

"How did he dare to do something like that?" Sora exclaimed.

"I know, doesn't he know how WE are?" Mimi said.

Hikari just stayed silent.

"He's so dead." Mimi said.

"I'm sure Yamato is going to kill him when he finds out." Sora told her.

"But he's not in this school." Mimi said confused.

"I know, but I'll find a way, you know I have my ways with Yamato." Sora said evilly

-----------------------------

Takeru was ready to go home when he heard someone crying, the sound came from the gym. So Takeru, being the good person he was, entered the gym to find out why the person was crying

"Hello? Is someone in here?" Takeru said when he heard the person's cries coming from behind some mats.

"Hello? Is something wrong?" Takeru asked

"No Nothing is wrong, just go away please, I'm fine" The girl answered.

"You don't seem fine, please, tell me what's wrong. At least give me a chance to help you" He insisted.

"Ok" the girl exclaimed and turned her head to face him; for Takeru's surprise the girl was Hikari Yagami.

TBC

* * *

Well guys that's it hope you like, please let us know what you think.

and by the way, we don't like the tittle, we are planning to change it, but we can't think of something else, just to let you know, were up for suggestions.

please r&r


	2. Chapter 2

Hi you guys!! We are soooo sorry that we took soooo long updating. It was becuase we were having a lot of trouble with school, exams, friends, etc.

And we really hope you enjoy this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Hikari told him that she was devastated and sad, because of her family, she never knew her father and he didn't know she existed, her mother got married and went to live with her husband and children to Europe, leaving her with her grandma.

She told him that she was sick of people seeing her as the stupid superficial cheerleader that only cared about clothe, her appearance and the latest fashion.

He told her she wanted to be known for more than just been able to singing cheers or doing back tucks, like her skills for painting, photography or being good with children.

Takeru hugged her to confort her, and told her that he himself had a broken family, that he never saw his brother or father, because when his parents got divorced his father took his brother with him.

He also told her that he was sick of being seen as the boy how only cared about school and hanging with his study group, cause he wasn't all about school; he was part of a basket team outside school and was good at it, he even was the captain.

"Thanks for listening." Hikari told him. "To be honest no one does."

"It was nothing" He answered "Thanks for listening too."

"Oh, I am Takeru Takaishi by the way." He said.

Hikari look at the watch on the gym.

"I have to go, I have to get ready for practice." She said.

"Ok bye, take care" Takeru said

"Bye"

When Takeru was about to leave, he heard Hikari calling his name, so he turned around and Hikari ran towards him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered thank you.

Takeru hugged her and she hugged him back.

They heard voices from outside the gym so they separate and Takeru went home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru went home feeling great, he had found someone who understood him and felt much like him.

But he couldn't tell his friends, cause that meant admitting he was wrong, and because of a matter of pride, he couldn't.

He wanted to see her again, but no one could know, so he had an idea, they would see each other but in secret, and hoped Hikari would agree to do so.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side, Hikari couldn't stop thinking about him, he was so great, he was the only one who knew how she really feels, who listened to her and understood her.

She was practicing the new routine, but she kept missing the steps.

"Excuse me, you are the captain, so do the moves right." A girl from the team said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Don't apologize, shut up and do things right." The girl said.

"What's your problem?" Mimi said madly.

"My problem? Don't you mean her's?"

"Ok you know what, that's it for today, see you guys tomorrow." Sora said.

"Great!" The girl said. "Just because the "captain" is not doing things right we all have to pay for it."

"At least she is a better cheerleader than you." Mimi told her.

"What?!!"

"Hey you guys stop." Hikari said trying to stop the fight.

"Don't you tell me what to do.?" The girl said angrily.

"You know what? I'm going to leave the scud I'm causing to much trouble." Hikari said.

"No!!" Mimi said. "That's what she wants you to do."

"Please, Emma." Hikari said to the girl. "Forgive me, I promise I won't mess up again."

"Ok." Emma said. "But if you mess up again I swear you are going to pay for it."

And saying that, the girl went away.

Mimi and Sora demanded Hikari to explain them what was going on.

But she lied, she told them that she was worried about her grandma.

She couldn't tell them the truth, what would they think? She thought that guy they hated was great.

How could she tell them that she wanted to be friends with him.

She had to tell him that they couldn't see each other again, not because she didn't want to, but because of her friends and her reputation, what would people think of a cheerleader who hanged out with a guy like him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Takeru went to the gym to see Hikari.

"Hi." He said smiling.

"Hi" She said with a forced smile.

Although he had just met her, he knew something was wrong.

"Is everything ok?" he asked

"Yes." She lied. She couldn't tell him that they couldn't be friends.

"Hikari, I…" Takeru said, but was interrupted.

"We… we… we can't be friends Takeru." She told him looking down at the floor

"What, but why?" He asked sadly.

"Cause, I… I have to go, sorry".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru was confused, why had Hikari told him that? Maybe she was having a bad day. He had been looking for her all day, but from some strange reason, he couldn't find her; little did he know that she had being evading him.

When he was getting ready for his next period, he saw Hikari and her friends talking, which made him feel happy, so he approached her.

"Hi Hikari, can I talk to you for a sec?" Takeru said.

"You know what? Screw you, I don't want to waste my time talking to guys like you, so, back off. " She said and went away with her friends.

Takeru couldn't understand, just two days ago she had told him that he was happy to have him, and now, she was saying that kind of things. What was her problem? She was probably crazy or something, he was so mad at her.

Later that day, when Takeru was getting ready to go home, Hikari walked up to him

"Takeru, Hi, I…" She said but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have enough time to waste to be talking to a superficial cheerleader, so, go away." He told her really mad.

"What's wrong? Why are you saying those horrible things?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? " He answered angrily. "You practically nailed me in the morning"

"I know, and I'm really sorry, but, it was just because I was with my friends, I mean what would they think?"

"I don't care what they think, Hikari, if both of us are happy, then screw the others." He said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, I just can't" Hikari said.

"You know what? You were right, we can't be friends."

"But, but…"

"Just shut up ok?" He said. "I can't believe that you are embarrassed of being with me, being my friend."

"Takeru that's not it, I…" she said, but couldn't finish, cause Takeru was already gone

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru regretted what he had said, so the next day he went to look for Hikari, he waited till practice was over and everybody was gone to talk to her.

"Hikari I…"

"Go away, I don't to talk to you, you said it yourself, we are not going to be friends anymore."

"Why? Because of the people you call your friends? Open your eyes Hikari you haven't got any real friends, the only reason why people talk to you is because you are head cheerleader." Takeru told her.

"I know that they are not my friends, I'm not stupid, but Mimi and Sora are, and there's nothing you can do about it." She answered.

"Come on Hikari, use the small amount of brain cells you have; if they were your friends you wouldn't be scared of doing what you want, or even be with the people you want, if they were your friends they'd want you to be happy no matter what, they wouldn't mind if you talk to me or anyone, because real friends take you for who you are, not for who they want you to be."

"For your information, I can do whatever I want when I'm with them, you don't even know me, just because you've talk to me for like 10 minutes it doesn't mean that you know all about me." She told him mad. "I've never skipped class even if they wanted me to, I've missed tons of shopping sprees to study, I've never go out with them when what I wanted to do was stay home helping my grandma."

"You know that's not what I meant, I mean that you never hang or do things with the people you want, I'm taking about you other friends, the ones you had before becoming a cheerleader. I've seen you Hikari and I can tell that you want to talk to them, but you never do it, because your "friends" wouldn't approve that."

"I… I…" Hikari tried to say, but was interrupted by her tears.

When Takeru saw her, he realized he had been too harsh; he wanted to apologize for what had happened and the only thing he got was making her cry.

"Why do you have to be so stupid?" She said crying and started to run away.

Takeru froze, he didn't know what to do, he was mad, but at the same time sorry. One side of him told him to go after her and apologize, while the other, to let her go, cause she was the one missing a good friend; she was the one that lost.

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------

Ok that's it for now, but we really hoped you like it.

So leave reviews!! wOOt!!!


End file.
